A rose girl
by BlackCrystleOfNight
Summary: A girl who born in a rose who is now 14 years old meet Some boys. Come to read this to find out more... part 4 up and running
1. Chapter 1

**_Me: Ok this is just like Harvest moon friends of mineral town but there is only main character who girl (of courses) and there are 6 men that fall in love from Yu Yu Hakusho!_**

**_These are our boys the fall in love!

* * *

_**

_**Jin the wind master!**_

_**Touya the ice master!**_

_**Youko/Kurama the legendary fox thief!**_

**_Shishi The boy band leader!

* * *

_**

_**Shishi: WHAT?**_

_**Me: like Yusuke said that boy band fits you great.**_

_**Shishi: You act like him**_

**_Me: I know! I'm pound of it! _**

**_SuzakaSuzaka: I told everyone say beautiful before saying my name! _**

**_Me: glares like I would listen to a clown like you!

* * *

_**

**_Suzaka the clown!

* * *

_**

**_Suzaka: That's evil._**

**_Me: I know!

* * *

_**

**_Chu the high spirit drunken master!

* * *

_**

**_Suzaka: HOW do you say something nice to him and not me? _**

**_Me: I think it not nice being a clown and men wear make up like you, also that you wear pink! Me and Chu are buddies right? _**

_**Chu: yup **_

**_Suzaka: Not fair!_**

**_Me: Buddy life is never fair.

* * *

_**

**_And there will more surprise visitors!_**

**_And don't worry Yusuke; Kuwabaka, Hiei and rest are in this too!

* * *

_**

_**Before I give the information about the main Character there are so things to do! **_

_**First thing go though when there is a Romantic Part with one out of the seven lovers.**_

_**The heart events!**_

_**Boy name is where one of the seven that is have the Romantic part.**_

**_The first heart: Boy name's black heart_**

**_The Second heart: Boy name's Purple Heart_**

**_The Third heart: Boy name's blue heart_**

**_The Fourth heart: Boy name's green heart_**

**_The fifth heart: Boy name's yellow heart_**

**_The Sixth heart: Boy name's orange heart_**

**_The last heart: Boy name's red heart

* * *

_**

_**main character Info**_

_**Name: Serenity Mayumi**_

**_Age: 15_**

_**Hair: Silver hair that goes down to her knees and wears it in a ponytail.**_

_**Eye: Icy Blue**_

_**Height: 5'4ft **_

_**Birthplace: A small town called Harvest town.**_

_**Birthday: April 13**_

**_Personality: Shy, Sweet, strong, hard working, very beautiful, kind, loving, and very smart._**

**_Other: Her Mother lives, and works in the only Market,_**

**_Her father owns, and works in the Inn,_**

**_Her grandmother owns, and works in the winery,_**

_**Her grand father works in chicken farm,**_

**_And you help everyone and even own/works at your very own labara!_**

**_Special foods: Moon Dumpling, Red Magic Grass, Hot Milk, Relaxation Tea._**

**_Favorite: any kinds of Flowers, Necklaces, Sweets, any herbs, all accessories, Grape Juice, any thing good that grows on farm like carrots, rice balls, and Wine._**

_**She is the only single female in the whole town.**_

_**Now for the Schedule**_

**_5am to 6 am: Getting ready for the new today!_**

_**6 am to 7am: Goes to winery**_

_**7am to 8am: Church**_

_**8am to 9am: at the waterfall picking flowers, and herbs**_

**_9am to 10am: At the library _**

**_10am to 11am: At the harvest beach_**

_**11am to 12pm: at the market**_

_**12pm to 1pm: Chicken farm**_

**_1pm to 3pm: Walk around saying Hi and talking the wives of the town._**

_**4pm to 5pm: At home cooking food.**_

**_5pm to 6pm: She goes to the people who work so hard to make Harvest town a place to call home._**

_**6pm to 10pm: go to inn, with her mother, watch father get drunk and he can still run the place, while Serena is cooking her mouth drooling food.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Me: Let's get this started!**_

_**Shishi: About time.**_

_**Me: Ah be quiet!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own yu yu Hakusho**_

_**Claimer: But I own Serena and the town!**_

**_A rose girl! Part 1_**

_**The beginning!**_

A long time ago there was a goddess who came out on night of the Harvest Moon.

One night a Couple came to the magical spring.

They both threw a rare golden flower into the spring.

Then a flash of light came out.

Then the goddess Come out and asked "I am the harvest Moon. Why did you summon me tonight?"

"Oh great Harvest Moon Goddess. We have summoned you tonight because we have no children. We wish that we would have a child."

"Your wish is grant." she said going back the calm and beautiful pond.

Then the two couple hears a baby cry coming for a beautiful rose.

The female ran over to it and up the petals, see a baby girl.

She puts the crying baby girl in her arms and asked her husband "What should we name her?"

"Let's name her Serena"

They agree on that name and run into town to show their new baby girl named Serena.

**_

* * *

_**

A rose girl! Part 2

_**What?**_

_Me: I added the parts that are already typed._

_Shishi: this is bloody long!_

_Me: I know! Band boy!

* * *

_

"Mother! I am going to winery to work with grandmother!" Serena yells about to exit her home.  
"Ok Dear!" Her mother yells from the kitchen.

Suddenly the mayor comes dancing in joy through the door, and said

"I just got mail from Koemna!"

_**Koemna's office**_

"WHY THE HECK! ARE YOU CRAZY WAKING US UP AT FREAKN' 5:00 IN THW MORNING!" Yusuke yells about to snap Koemna's head off.

"Yusuke is right for once! WHERE DO THE HECK DO YOU GET THE RIGHT TO WAKE US UP!" Kuwabara agreeing with Yusuke.

"Ok this is the last mission this week" Koemna said calmly.

"What type of mission?" Yusuke asked cocking his eye borrow up.

"My dear friend is wanting the famous Yusuke, kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama to work for a year on a…"Koemna stopped, and went wide eyed, then smirked.

"On What Toddler!" Yusuke yells.  
Then Kurama and Hiei appear and Kurama says "On a farm!"

"WWWWWHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTT!NNOO WAY I'M GOING ON A FARM!" Yusuke screams on top of his lungs.

"Hey I like farms! With cute little ducky! Oh so cute little chicks." Kuwabara said.

"Well… All of your stuff is there already and one more thing before I send you there.

Chu, Rinku, Touya, Jin, Shishi, and Suzaka are going to live on the farm with you guys.

So this time Yusuke DON'T DESTORY THAT FARM BECAUSE WHEN YOU DO, THE MAYOR TELL THAT TOWN WILL TELL HOW BAD MY DETECTIVE IS TO MY FATHER!" Koemna yells at Yusuke.

"Okay Toddler not wet your diaper." Yusuke said about to walk out.

Koemna push a button and Team Urameshi fell in through a big hole in the floor.

_**Back with Serena**_

"What did he say?" said her mother, running into the hall room, were Serena and the Mayor was.

"He said he is sending team Urameshi, and the friend of Yusuke Urameshi's are here right now but Team Urameshi is not here yet! So come on you two the while town is waiting for you two come! Come on!" Said the mayor grabbing both Serena and her waist, and dragging them both to Harvest town's Central park.

After they got there, the mayor places Serena's mother next to Serena's father,

And Serena in the very front of the Town's people, and right in front of Bui and Siei.

"Okay boys! Come on out!" said the mayor.

_**

* * *

**_

A Rose girl! Part 3

**_Hello Chu, Shishi, Suzaka, Rinku, Jin, and Touya!_**

_**Serena's Pov**_

5 guys and 1 boy come out.

The First guy had wild red hair, with a little white horn, blue eye, elf ears that wouldn't stop wiggling, X crossed shirt that was white with matching pants, and the toothy smile.

The Second guy had a mow hank that was purple, two low ponytails, muscles, and taller then all 6 of them, also he looking kind of drunk.

The third one Blue hair, purple eyes, in a some what a white top kimono and blue kimono legging, and a sword at his side.

The fourth guy had blond hair, brown eyes, and wearing same as the first guy.

The last guy has blue eyes and hair, and wear a ninja suit.

The boy had brown hair, brown eye, wear a pink and yellow hat with a ball on top, with a shirt and bottom to match.

'Oh my lord I think I am heart stuck.'

_**normal pov**_

Chu was the first to run over to Serena, Grabs her hands, say "My name Chu, you are the most…"

That's when Shishi pushes Chu away, and said "Mine's Shishi. Like my friend _glare at Chu _was trying to say was that you are very beautiful"

Serena blushes, but still silent.

"Move over Shishi! Name's Suzaka sweet thing." Suzaka said punching Shishi.

Then Jin sends Chu, Shishi, and Suzaka in a tree.

Lands in front of her, and says

"Hello lassie sorry about them, they are like they never seen a very Pretty things. Me, name is Jin."

Serena blushes deeper.

"My name is Touya."

Rinku runs over to Serena, pull a little, she looked down, and said

"Well hello! Aren't you cute?"

"I'm Rinku." He said sending a cute and shy smile

"Okay guys. Calm down! She is named Serenity only one who isn't married in this town.

Next is Jun and Chris. Next them is Serenity's Father works at the inn, her mother works at the market, and her grandmother works the winery and her grandfather at the chicken. Serenity herself has a library."

All of boys' eyes were on Serena.

She blinks once.

There was a minute of silence, and Serenity broke the silence by saying "Nice to meet you all."

**_

* * *

_**

A rose girl! Part 4

_**Frist talk alone**_

_**Me: I so happy!**_

_**Shishi: I wonder why?**_

_**Me: because I have NO SCHOOL! Lets Party!**_

_**Shishi: I have never heard that for you miss Gothic.**_

_**Me: Shut up! You know why!**_

_**Shishi: Because yusuke gave you and Hiei vanilla ice.**_

_**Hiei: So what we had that sweet snow you eat.**_

_**Shishi: It's not sweet snow**_

_**Hiei: Shishi shut the hell up and you Baka Onna start this story!**_

**_Me: okay baka.

* * *

_**

_**Later that day**_

Chu just enters Serenity's grandmother's Winery.

He looks around and her grandmother walks over to him quietly, and asked "Hello dear. Do you need anything?"

"Oh. Do you have any fresh wine today?" he asked scratching back of his head.

"of course. Serenity just made some fresh wine just a minute ago let me go and get it" she said walking in the storage room.

Chu looks at the old wines.

Then Serenity's grandmother came out with two glass bottles of red wine and says "Here you go dear. It is on the house." Giving the bottles to Chu.

"Thanks! I have to repay you sometime!" Chu said walking out the winery, waving to her.

"Bye come back at any time" she said waving back.

_**Their person**_

_**Chu's black heart towards Serenity!**_

Chu just walks outside and sees Serenity about to fall off the ladder.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She screams.

Chu puts the bag down, runs toward her, and catches Serenity, and says " Are you okay? You shouldn't leaned back like that. You would have been a flat pancake!"

"Thanks Chu! How can I repay you?" Serenity said while Chu puts her down.

"Na you don't need to repay me. I only care if you are okay." Chu said grabbing Serenity's hands in both of his hand. Chu turns 50 colors of red.

"That so sweet" She said touching him on the face.

This made him go red even more, and then pulls away.

Then the mayor came running at a really high speed, and he stops at serenity.

"Hello Mayor! What the rush?" She asked him in a confused voice. "Team Urameshi is here at Centrel park! Come on you two1' the mayor yells "What Urameshi! Is here! That means I can get another brawl with him! Yeah!" Chu said if he drunk really bad.

'Chu is acting wild but he still is sweet.' Think serenity.

_**Chu's black heart stops

* * *

**_

Me: I hope you like part 1 to 4

Shishi: Why did you do only one heart?

Me: because this was 6 pages.

Kurama: BlackCrystleOfNight.

Me: yes kurama

Kurama: where is me, hiei, kuwabara, and Yusuke?

Hiei: good question. Where is my sweet snow?

me: kurama tell him no more Sweet snow.

Hiei: HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY SWEET SNOW! BAKA ONNA!  
Me: kurama, hiei, kuwabaka, and yusuke is coming in the next 5 to 8 part. hiei you have to wait for you sweet snow.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Me: To my dear friend…_**

_**Lady Mysti the cat demon.**_

**_I say yes. Tell me in a review or please e-mail what for you want.

* * *

_**

_**Me: Sorry everyone! This took so long to come out!**_

_**Hiei: About time you Baka Onna! Where is my sweet snow?**_

_**Shishi: Are you going to do my black heart this time?**_

_**Me: Maybe boy band leader… Hiei do the disclaimer and claimer for me? After you do that I give you the sweet snow.**_

_**Hiei: Hn. The Baka Onna doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho.**_

_**Shishi: But she owns Serenity, Harvest town and the people who live in Harvest Town.**_

_**Me: Thank Shishi and Hiei. Gives Hiei Ice cream.**_

_**Hiei: grab the ice cream bowl from her and start eating.

* * *

**_

_**A Rose girl Part 5**_

_**Meet Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabaka!**_

Serenity, Chu, and the Mayor got to Center Park where everyone was waiting for them.

"Sorry If we are late everyone!" Serenity said going in the same place when the Mayor put her last time.

"Okay guys! Come on out!" Said the Mayor.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei came out from behind the trees.

"Names Yusuke Urameshi. The toughest punk in the whole school." Yusuke said all proud.

Bui, Ace, and Serenity's father all raise their eye borrow, and looks at him like he is crazy.

"Kuzama Kuwabara is my name." Kuwabara said fluxing his muscles try to impress the women.

All the female but Serenity roll their eyes.

Serenity was staring of into La-La Land.

"My name is Kurama it is nice to you all." Kurama said kindly.

Once Serenity heard that voice, she got out of La-La Land, looks at Kurama, starts to blushes like crazy and looks away.

"And this is Hiei."

Hiei gave his infamous "Hn."

"Okay Boys meet Serenity."

"Oh she is hot!" Kuwabara said running over but was stopped by Ace who got in front of Serenity at the last minute to protect her.

Me: One minute Ace is a guy who has blond hair, black eyes, and hates any other boys that calls Serenity Hot, so on. He is the one out of two boys who weren't married.

"You maybe part of the famous Team Urameshi it doesn't mean you can call Serenity hot." Ace Said dragging Kuwabara out to the bench.

Everyone gained a Sweat drop.

"Sorry about our friend. He is always like that." Yusuke said walk over to Serenity.

"It's every nice to meet everyone."

* * *

_**A Rose girl Part 6**_

_**The Toguro nannies?**_

_**Me: Yawn I am so tried.**_

_**Shishi: Because you stood up around 1 in the morning.**_

_**Yusuke: You are just mad Boy Band because she darned you to kiss Kuwabara.**_

_**Me: HA AH HA AH! Sucker!**_

_**Shishi: She is the most evil of evil women there is in Demon world!**_

_**Me: Yeah! And don't you forget!**_

**The next day.**

"Mom I going to grandpa's" yells Serenity.

"Okay Dear!" Her Mom yells back.

Right before Serenity opens the door, the door bell rings.

"I'll get it!"

Serenity opens the door to see Younger Toguro and Elder Toguro.

"YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" She screams in joy to see her two beloved nannies have turned.

Her Mom came running to the door to see what her daughter scream about, and her eyes glittered in happiness.

Serenity hugs First Younger Elder and then elder Toguro to death.

"Welcome back!" her mother said.

* * *

_**A Rose girl! Part 7**_

_**Choose!**_

_**Hour Later that same day**_

_**8:00am**_

With Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Jin and everyone else.

"How are we going to divide this?" Yusuke asks.

"Hm there are 10 of us. We well divide into 5 groups of 2, and each of us will get a job each week." Kurama said.

"Me go with here Urameshi." Jin said putting an arm on Yusuke's Shoulder.

"Yeah my buddy Jin." Yusuke said all happy.

"Then I will go with Kurama" Touya said.

"Find with me." Kurama said smiling.

"I go with Kuwabara then." Chu said.

"I can live with that" Kuwabara said patting Chu on his back and Chu returns it with a very hard slap in the back. "Ouch!"

"Sorry. Don't know me own Strength." Chuckles Chu.

"I will go with Shishi." Sukaza said.

"Ya fun." Shishi said waving one figure around in circles.

"Then that mean I have to go with Goth man." Rinku said all moody.

"Whatever." Hiei said disappearing into the forest.

"We call gardening" Touya said quickly.

"We call… Aw you got the easy job!" Yells Yusuke, and Kuwabara.

"We call the cows and Sheep!" Chu yells.

"Sheep! Cows! You know…"

"Ya I had to milk a cow when I was little one." Chu laughs

"Can I call package boy?" Rinku asks.

"Sure." Chu said giving a giant list of thing to get to Rinku.

"Then we all call Package boy!" said Shishi, Sukaza, and Rinku in a union.

"Oh Man we get the Chickens." Yusuke said all pissed off.

"Too bad the chickens are waiting for us Urameshi." Jin yells in joy.

_**12:00am.**_

_**Shishi's black heart**_

Shishi was just entered the Serenity's Father's Inn.

He looks around to see everyone sitting down and enjoying their lunch.

"Hello Shishi" Her father said scaring the heck out of Shishi making him jump a little.

"Sorry about scaring you it's a bad habit of mine, let me get you a sit" her father said dragging Shishi over to a table.

"Serenity well be right with you in a min!" Her father said walking away.

"Strange man…" Shishi mumbles.

Serenity was running everywhere and suddenly she trips over some one's feet.

Shishi got up quickly, and caught her right in time.

"Are you okay?" he asks Serenity.

"Yes thank you for catching me before I hit the ground. Is this the first time you came here? "

He nodded yes.

"Okay then this lunch will be on the house!" She said.

"Thanks Serenity."

"No thank you!" She said blushing and going to the back to cook food.

_**End of Shishi's black heart.**_

* * *

_**A rose girl! Part 8**_

_**The garden of fruits!**_

_**Shishi: About time you did my black heart.**_

_**Me: I did that because I felt kind fora minute.**_

_**Toguro: Who is the next heart thingy?**_

_**Me: I am not telling. Hn.**_

_**Shishi: Karasu.**_

_**Me: You kidding right?**_

_**Shishi: You and Karasu make a great couple.**_

_**Me: I will never like or even love him in a millions and billion of years.**_

_**Kurama: Is it me?**_

_**Me: Maybe…**_

_**2:00pm**_

_**?'s black heart**_

Serenity is walking to the farm where the gang is now living with Jin, Touya, Chu, Rinku, and so on.

In her hand was a basket full of different types of seeds.

She starts to sing a beautiful song as she walked into a strange forest with beautiful flowers.

She looks around a round as she continues to sing her song louder.

"What a beautiful voice"

Serenity shivers and start to back up to a tree.

"Don't back way Serenity" said a shadow appeared in front of her.

"Who are you?" Serenity asked in a fearful voice.

"I am White." The Shadow person said as he touch her face with his icy cold hands.

She just touches his hand.

The Shadow figure steps into the light and closer to Serenity who is more scared then ever.

He had long white hair, silver eyes, a white mask, a pair of cat's ears that were white, and so was the tail.

Serenity just want to touch them so badly to see if they are real so she touches his fox's ears.

He started to purr, when she touch his ears.

His tail started to touch her upper leg and she back away giggles, while blushing.

He just smirks.

"don't forget… Who I am… Rose Goddess…" He said disappearing back in the shadows.

**_?'s black hearts ends._**

'_I think that man was spirit of the Harvest village, because he was so handsome, and he looked just like the picture my father show me when I was young. Why did he say rose goddess?' Serenity thinks_

"I must not think about any boy… Mom would kill Chu, Shishi, and the other… I just don't want that to happen. " Serenity said blushing like crazy.

She happily starts to walk to the Gang's farm.

When she got to the farm, and her eyes widen.

A beautiful garden full of with bloomed flowers, fruits, herds, and Kurama was there harvest the fruit and putting so in the shipping box.

'_Wow they are good…' thinks Serenity._

_**Kurama's black heart**_

Kurama was harvesting some ruby red roses.

He felt like he was being watch so he turns around to find a blushing Serenity with a basket of seed.

"Hello Serenity." Said Kurama giving a cute smile that made her blush even more.

"Hi…um Kurama… I here to give these to you guys to help with the farm work…

I was thinking about you guys… Not knowing how to do some thing so in this basket is a book to help do anything and to know how much is what. And so seed to plant." Serenity said hand it to Kurama.

He accepts the basket and says "thanks for the basket and goods…Here have this flower."

Serenity eyes glitter in joy and nods.

He puts the thorn-less rose behind her ear.

"thank Kurama. I must be going home before my family freaks out. Bye Kurama!" Serenity said running off.

_**Kurama's black heart ends**_

* * *

_Me: Thanks for reviewing_** _Lady Mysti the cat demon, and Shamangirl343._**

_Shishi: So who is going to win Serenity's heart at the end?_

_Me: Shut up Shishi… How can I possible know that when I just began this story?_

_Kurama: Never ask again._

_Me: Thank you Kurama.  
Hiei: **throws the empty bucket at BlackCrystleOfNight.** Give me more Sweet snow!_

_Me: Ouch that hurt like heck… No MORE ICE CREAM!_

_Hiei: Sweet snow_

_Me: Ice cream_

_Kurama: He will never know._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Me: to a dear friend Lady Mysti the cat demon, your character is now in the story… Of A Rose girl. Thank you._**

**_And now a change is to be made… Suzaka is now off for the change to win…_**

_Me: I give you parts 9 to 18 OF **A ROSE GIRL!**_

_Hiei: Shut up Baka Onna! Give me more Sweet snow!_

_Me: I know your little secret... Oh Yukina! I have…_

_Hiei: **Covers Blackcrystleofnight's mouth.** She said nothing._

_Me:** Bites Hiei's hand.**_

_Hiei: crud! You bite me!_

_Shishi: You should see what she does to the girl down the street._

_Me: I hate her so much. I got a water gun, and lots of water balls and hit her so hard she cried to her mommy._

_**A Rose Girl! Part 9**_

_**A new friend **_

**The next day**

"Bye mom, bye nannies!" Serenity yells walking out of the front door.

"Meow" A Black and yellow cat meowed, rubbing on Serenity leg.

"Oh what a cute cat!" She said pick the cat up, and stoking its fur.

The cat starts to purr, as Serenity scratches its head.

"Do you want to go with me to Grandma's winery?" She asked the cat.

The Cat just rubs on her.

She walks to her grandma's home, and got a cold glass of milk, pour it in a bowl on the ground and the cat starts to drink the milk.

Serenity smile and goes out side to begin her work.

The black and yellow cat turns into a 15 year old cat demon with blond hair, Grass green eyes, and the cat demon was a female.

She was 5'5 feet tall, and she wore a Sleeveless kimono that was green and blue, and some what short.

"What a nice girl!" She said continuing to drink the cold milk.

Serenity came in back to see the girl, and asks "Are you the same cat brought in here?"

"Yes I am! My name is Mysti! I am so sorry if I scared you." She said scratching her head.

"I am-"Serenity start but stopped by Mysti saying "You are Serenity right?"

"Yes I-I am!" Serenity said.

"Am I allowed to live with you?"

"Of course you can!" Serenity said hugging Mysti.

_**A Rose Girl! Part 10!**_

**_The Recipe list!  
_The next day.**

**6:30am**

"Are you good at cleaning?" Serenity's mother asks Mysti.

"Yes I am!"

"You can help the nannies to clean the house." Serenity said putting the food on the table.

"Cool!"

Elder Toguro looks at Mysti with _I have to kill her before I go crazy _look.

"Clam down brother." Younger Toguro said.

**9:00 am**

**Touya's black heart**

Touya walks into Serenity's library, looks around to find Serenity thinking.

"Maybe…Hm… No… that won't work… Oh! Hello Touya!" Serenity said walking to Touya.

"Hi Serenity. What were you talking about?"

"Oh its nothing."

"You can tell me."

"Okay I write a book on cooking some food." Serenity said blush.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Thank you for the help but I can't take it. But you can check out any books you want!" She said blushing.

**End of Touya's black heart**

Touya walks out of the library, and thinks 'I wonder why Serenity is so shy…'

"Hello… My name is Mysti…You're Touya aren't Ya?" A blond hair girl asked.

"ya. You must be the new spirit hunter." Touya said.

"From heaven… Back off Serenity she's mine." Mysti hisses.

"What ever… feline…" Touya said walking away.

Mysti walks into the library, and see Serenity writing a book.

"Serenity what's you doing?"

"Oh hello Mysti… I am just writing a book…" Serenity said.

"About what?"

"How to cook some good tasting food!"

"Cool!" Mysti said, and continued "Why was Touya in here?"

"Oh he check out some book to read"

"Really?" Mysti asked Serenity as her tail starts to wave like crazy.

**_A rose girl! Part 11_**

**_Karasu and Bui show up._**

**Me: Bui does still wear his armor.**

**Next day**

_Ding dang_

"I'll get it." Younger Toguro said walking to the front door.

He ups the door to see Karasu and Bui.

"About time you two showed up." Elder Toguro said on his brother's shoulder.

"Some of the heaven's hunters are every where." Bui said.

"They looking for someone named White…" Karasu said.

"We have a heaven guardian angel living with us. Her name is Mysti. That girl is a feline too." Elder Toguro said.

"Toguro who is it?" Serenity asked walking down the stairs.

"Serenity meet Karasu, and Bui. They will be staying at your father Inn." Young Toguro said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two."

"What a beautiful lady you are." Karasu said grabbing Serenity's right hand.

"Stop that you are making me blush."

**That night**

**9:00 pm at the Inn**

**Bui's black heart**

Bui was sitting at a table alone watch every one else have fun.

Serenity spots Bui, walks over to the table and sat with him.

"Hello Bui."

He was quiet.

"Why do you wear your armor?" She asked Bui.

"To protect people from myself…"

"I thought people wear armor to protect themselves. Why don't you take that armor?"

"I don't want hurt anyone."

"Silly you won't hurt anyone without your armor…"

"I'll be back in a minute or two." Bui said walking outside.

**Two minutes passed by**

Bui walked in without any armor and sat back down with Serenity.

"See bui… You didn't hurt anyone…" Serenity said smiling.

Her hand touches his.

'I want is to see you smile like that every day...'

**End of Bui's Black heart.**

_**A Rose Girl! Part 12**_

_**The winter thanksgiving**_

**Me: **_Sign_ I love it when it rains, and starts to thunder, and lighting. It is a beautiful sight to see, and hear.

**Kurama: **I know what you mean…

**Me: **I knew someone has to agree with me, for the first time this summer.

**Kurama: **Don't you have friends to play with outside.

**Me: **No… everyone think I am crazy, and no one will play with me this summer… I want to be back it school to torch some scored papers… Any way I am a gothic so people are scared to talk or even come near me, because they think I am going to use so powers like Hana-chan (From fruits basket) They think I can curse them, and shock they with some physic waves… Talking about Physic…. I can be Physic a lot... So Statia and Brittany and Mysti are the only friends I have right now any way.

**Shishi:** Well I can't blame them.

**Me: **SHUT UP SHISHI! NO ASKED YOU ANY THING AND I WAS NOT TALK TO YOU ANY WAY!

**Kurama: ** Shishi go away and leave her alone.

**Shishi: **Okay… Are you two boyfriend and girl friend?

**Me:**_ Gulps…_um…._blush_

**Kurama: **_glare at Shishi_. It is none of you bee wax. Now GO!

**Hiei:** back to the story before I have to listen to you talk BlackCrystleOfNight.

**Me: **Okay… Like in the game **_Harvest Moon of mineral town_**. The winter thanksgiving is on the 14 of winter so Yusuke and the crew came in the fall 15.

**Next day (a.k.a winter 13)**

**6:00 am**

"Let see today is the… 13! Oh crud! I need to make chocolates for the single men! " Serenity freaking out as she gone in to a white sleeved dress that goes to her feet.

She ran down into the kitchen, where a note was placed.

She picks up the note, and reads it out loud.

"Dear Serenity,

Me, dad, and the toguro's are going to be gone for quiet awhile, so I asked Mysti, Yusuke and the rest to help you run the market and the Inn. One of them will check up on you every day so you and Mystic be good.

Love,

Mother, Father and Toguro brothers

P.S Karasu and Bui will be your guards while the Toguro brothers are with us."

"I let Mysti sleep today… I need to make so Chocolate bar." Serenity said as she got off a bowl, mixer, milk, and everything else she needed.

She got a book called "Cooking for love."

_**NEWS!**_

**I am going to add some of my favorite Lyrics from animelyrics so I don't know any song like_ Fly Away With the Whirlwind _which belongs to Yu Yu Hakusho. **

**So if you want to go to you can go any time you like!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the music lyrics of Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Any way the _Fly Away With the Whirlwind _is Jin's theme song! So in joy!**

**And the songs are going to be like _'song'_**

_**End of NEW!**_

'**_Hey Hey Fly away with the whirlwind_**

_**If you get blown away, how now To find your dream**_

_**You got to go farther**_

**_Hey Hey Fly away with the whirlwind_**

_**Have freedom in your heart always... '**_

**9:00 am**

"Hm what should I use to what I like about Kurama?" Serenity said as she looks at the fill-in-modes.

'He handsome, nice, sweet, and kind hearted. What is he like? Hm… I know… When I saw him fight in the Dark Tournament…. He was like another person… Kurama was one of his names, Yoko was another, and Shuichi is his human names but I just a human girl… A Rose with thorns and the petals red and white. There are six on all of the fill-in-modes so I make everyone 6 chocolates bars.'

'_**Though you can see what you want to do,**_

_**It's just that a matter of adding a little more courage**_

_**Do so rather than worry '**_

She makes each color of chocolate that she needed to make Kurama's chocolates.

She got out 3 pots for each color that she needed, and she puts one red chocolate bar in the first pot, in the second pot she put a white chocolate bar, and in the last pot she put in a green chocolate bar.

'_**Whistle even when things ain't good It's all right'**_

She carefully put the color in the right place and when she was done, and put the full mood on the counter to cool down.

She put the pot in the sink, with hot water running and yells "Mysti can you help me clean the pot really quick!"

"COMING!" Mysti yells running into the kitchen.

'**_Hey Hey Fly away with the whirlwind_**

_**Life only comes once If you want to find your dream**_

_**Keep your cool**_

**_Hey Hey Fly away with the whirlwind_**

_**Seek the skies that are solely your own...'**_

Mysti and Serenity quickly washed the pot and dried them.

_Ding dang_

"I will get it" Serenity said putting the wet cloth down and running to the down.

She ran to the door and opens it to see Jin.

'_**Isn't the one who decides "It can't be done"**_

_**One's own self more than anyone else**_

_**The birds in the sky too Hey Look**_

**_Can't fly if they're still little chicks'_**

**_Jin's black heart!_**

"Oh...Hello Jin! Are you here to check on us?" Serenity said.

Jin gives his funny smile to her, and said "Ya! Me am Here to check on you lass!"

Suddenly his nose smells her chocolate that she was making.

His ears start to wiggle like crazy, and says "Lass what are ya makin'? Because it's smells great!"

She blushes and said "It a secret... You will find out tomorrow…"

"Come on lass! Me can keep Ya Secret!" Jin said.

"Sorry Jin… I give you a hint… You can eat it and it melts in the sun quickly" Serenity said still blushing, as she touches his face.

"You know lass you are beautiful…" Jin said play with her hair.

"Oh Jin! Stop that ! You making me blush!" She said as she continues "Can touch you ears? Please."

"Go ahead" Jin said giving Serenity a hand so she could touch his ear.

_**End of Jin's black heart!**_

'_**Whatever practice is important to anyone**_

**_Hey Hey Fly away with the whirlwind_**

_**Don't forget the feeling of excitement**_

_**Surely you can do it**_

**_Hey Hey Fly away with the whirlwind_**

_**This city you view from above is a georama... '**_

"Hm… Okay me need to go! One more thing! At 10:00 am Kurama will come, then at 11:30 am Chu will come, and Touya will come at 12:30." Jin said blush putting Serenity.

"Okay bye!" Serenity said waving at Jin as he flew away.

'**_Think that even troubles are trifle things_**

_**On top of the sky **_

_**Yes that is true'**_

_**End of Jin's Theme song!**_

"That was close!" Serenity said as she closed the door.

"Mysti sorry for making you do the pots all by yourself!" Serenity said walking back in the kitchen.

"It is Okay! It was only 3 pots! Who was it?" Mysti asked.

"Oh it was Jin to check on us and he just left a minute ago."

She looks at the clock so see what time it is.

'Good It is only 9:45! I better hind Kurama's chocolate before Kurama comes.' Serenity thinks.

Serenity checks Kurama's chocolate to see if it has harden up.

'good it has hardened.' She thinks.

She pops the six piece of chocolate out.

'Wow it's so pretty!' She thinks 'I wonder if he will like it…'

Serenity put the 6 pieces in a baggy.

"Okay Mysti! You can go back to sleep now! Because mom, dad, and Toguro brothers are gone for quiet awhile." Serenity said act like she is a mother.

"YEAH! NAP TIME!" Mysti yells running back to her bedroom and going back to sleep.

'She is so much fun when no one around!' She thinks.

'Okay back to chocolate making…. Hm…Jin is like a free spirit… Like a bird…Chu is like a bear…Touya is like an icy tough cookie... Like an icy Wolf…Shishi is like a forest orange Tiger… Yusuke is a dog… Kuwabara is a cat… Suzaka is another cat…Siei is like a jaguar… Hiei is like a black dragon… Ace is like a Lion… White is like a dragon…' Serenity thinks, getting out each and starts to make chocolate for everyone.

_**At 10:00 am**_

_Ding Dang_

Serenity quickly runs to the door, opens it to see Kurama!

_**Kurama's purple heart**_

Kurama's hand was behind his back.

His face was bright pink, and he starts to shake a lot.

"Hello Kurama "

He puts hand out which he was holding red, white, and Pink Roses.

"These are for you Serenity…"

"Oh Kurama you shouldn't have!" Serenity said with a surprise look on her face as he puts the roses in her arm.

"These roses were the most beautiful of them all and you are only beautiful women here, so I picked these for you…" Kurama said, blushing like a mad man.

"You so sweet Kurama." She said.

She kisses him on the check.

He has speechless, Snaps out of it, and said "Um.. looks like ev-everything i-is Okay.. I-I Must be leaving now." Kurama said as he walk out.

"bye Kurama."

_**End of Kurama's purple heart!**_

_**A Rose girl! Part 13**_

_**Winter thanksgiving Part 2.**_

_**The next day(a.k.a 14 of winter)**_

_**10:00 am**_

'What a beautiful day the snow is falling! And What a great day for Winter Thanksgiving.' Serenity thinks as she run to the forest where she met White at.

"I hope he looks these…" She said as she lplaces them down at the shine.

"Next place the farm"

_**With White.**_

"Hm what is this? A gift for the rose goddess" White said looking at the gift. He snaps his figure and tree's branches gave him the gift box.

"What worried wrapping…" He said as pull the bow of the wrap bow.

"I wonder what it is…" White said as he open the box careful.

The six pieces of chocolate dragons came out on his lap.

He sniffs and eats one of them.

"Quiet good." He said.

"But why give me a gift? I just a thief…"

_**With Serenity.**_

She knocks on the door , the door was open by Yusuke.

" Hello Serenity…"

"Hi Yusuke! Is everyone in the house?"

"Ya. Why?"

"Can I come in please."

"okay!" kuwabara said pushing Yusuke away from the door.

Serenity walks in and lucky her every one as in the living room.

"hello everyone! I have gift for every one." She said out loud.

Every boy's eyes were on her.

"Here Yusuke one for you! Kuwabara one for you! Hiei catch!" Serenity giving them three the gifts for them.  
Hiei caught the box and opens the box, and in his hand were six black chocolate dragons.

He bits one of their head off, and eat it.

"thanks…" He said looking at her and disappearing.

"here Kurama, Shishi, Rinku, Chu, Jin, Touya, and Suzaka." Serenity said.

"Bye!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:** Thank **_Lady Mysti_** and **_Samwise Gamgee_** **_Kicks Butt_** for reviewing!

**Hiei: **Give me Chocolate and my SweetsnowBaka!

**Kurama: _Holds back Hiei for killing BlackCrystleOfNight. _**No Hiei.

**Me: **No you are too demanding!

**Hiei: _brings sword points in to Kurama's neck_** How do you hold me back Fox.

**Me:** Do the disclaimer and claimer for me then you get chocolate and your ice cream!

**Hiei**: Sweet snow!

**Me:** Ice cream thats that!

**Hiei: **Onna Baka doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Yu Yu Hakusho's music! But she own Serena and Harvest town! Give me my chocolate.

**Me: _Throw chocolate anda bowlof ice creamat Hiei _**Happy?

**Hiei:** For now Onna Baka!

* * *

_**A Rose Girl! Part 14**_

**_Winter Thanksgiving part 3_**

"What's wrong with Serena?" Botan asks she see the boy with chocolate in their hands, and yells "How come I did not get any chocolate!"

Kurama walks over to the Television and turns it on.

"**_Today is the 14 of winter! Winter Thanksgiving! You might get some chocolate for a secret Girl!"_**

"Winter T-Thanksgiving! I FORGOT! I suppose to giving you guys a calendar to tell you when, where. What the holidays are and what times the holidays are!" Botan said digging though her book back full of papers.

"We had no idea why she gave us chocolates! And now it like V-day but the girls give!" Kuwabara yells about to pull his hair out.

"Here it is!" Botan yells hold out a year calendar.

"What is Winter Thanksgiving?" Jin asks as he ate a chocolate bird he got.

"Chu have you ever hold of this holiday?" Yusuke asks Chu who just came back from the Chicken farm.

"What? Winter thanksgiving? Yup Serena just me mine on my way back… It's a day when the young single girls gives chocolate out to the single boys… when spring comes on the fourteenth… The boys the got chocolate is supposed to give the girl who they got it from are supposed to give them cookies!" Chu said scratching the back of his head.

"Why didn't you say that before!" They all yell but Hiei, and Chu.

_**

* * *

**_

A rose girl! Part 15

_**One of the Demon kings! Coming to Harvest Town?**_

**Next week (a.k.a 21 of winter)**

"SERENA!" The Mayor screams busting into her house.

"Yes? Mayor!"

"One of the Demon king and his son is here!"

"Why would a demon king come here?" Serena asks.

"I would never blame yusuke other to come but a king of Demon world? Come on Serena!" The mayor said as he grabs her hand and dragging to the Harvest Mountain.

When they got the cabin they see a little boy who is up to Serena's elbow with pointy ears, 9 or 10 years old, with black hair, and purple eyes.

The boy was next to a taller man with black hair, with weird but looks like 3 pairs of ears, 2 low spikes coming out of his hair, and his eyes were closed.

"Just who we were waiting for…" The man said walking over to Serena and the Mayor without opening his eyes. "Come son."

"Yes father…"

"Welcome to our humble little town Lord Yomi and Prince Shura in is honor of you coming here Lord Yomi…" The mayor said bowing,

_**News!**_

_**The mayor's name is Asato.**_

_**Like in the game the people who is the rivals can skip hearts events.**_

_**The only rivals for Kurama the other 4 man to win Serena's and someone's heart is each other but the ones who skips some heart events are Yomi, Bui, Siei, Ace and White so if you want a chart please E-Mail me.**_

_**End of News!**_

"It's been awhile Asato."

"Yes it was Lord Yomi."

**_Yomi's Purple Heart!_**

"Father Who is the female next to Asato. I sense some really weird energy coming of her." The son said.

"Yes who is this young female you brought with you?" Lord Yomi said.

"Yes this is Serena." Asato said.

"Hello Lord Yomi… It is great pleasure to meet you and your son." Serena said bow like a young lady.

"Your voice sound so elegant, beautiful, and happy. Come here."

She blushes, and walks up to Lord Yomi.

"Hold still okay."

"Yes Lord Yomi." She said.

She was about up to Yomi's Shoulders.

His hand start to out line her body, and her face.

Her hearts began to beat like crazy.

When he was done, and laughs a little.

"You remind me of a Princess I knew many years ago. You have the same beautiful face as she did." Lord Yomi said smiling.

_**End of Yomi's Purple Heart!**_

"Do you think she is related to the princess?" Asato asks.

"Yes it could possible." Yomi said.

"You did come at a great time Lord Yomi! 3 more days for the Starry Festival and 4 more days is the Stocking Festival. You can come to my house so my wife could make a giant Feast!" Mayor Asato said happily.

"We love to, right son."

"Yes father but I did not introduce myself Serena yet." The son said.

"Go on then."

"I am Prince Shura. It nice to met you. Are you Asato's daughter?" Shura asks Serena.

"Um… No I am not... Prince Shura." Serena said as she laughs nerves, with Anime sweat drop.

"Well Me and Serena are going to go!" Mayor Asato said grabbing Serena and talking her back to her home.

_**

* * *

**_

A Rose girl! Part 16

_**The Cat!**_

**Me: Okay this one about Mysti!**

"Hm…" Mysti said thinking as she went though the forest.

Suddenly a trap went off.

Mysti was now upside down because of the rope tied to the tree, and now around her foot.

"Crud! I hate trap when I get caught in one!" Mysti said cried.

"hn… Can't a kitty get her self out of the trap?" Hiei said.

"I don't need you help shrimp!" Mysti hisses at Hiei as she shrugs to get out.

Hiei smirks and said "who said I was going to help you Baka?"

"Huh? Did you say something small fry? I don't know who calling Baka but I shor do know a little secret of yours." Mysti provokes Hiei.

His eyes widen of thought of Yukina, and growls "You wouldn't dare..."

"I can and I will if you don't cut me loss and tell your brother Siei to ask me out."

"Like he will listen to me."

"Okay than! Yukina!" Mysti yells.

Hiei puts a hand over her mouth and whisper "Shut up. I will him… Tell Yukina I will hang you…"

"Promise me?"

"Promise? Yeah right…"

"YUKINA!"  
"CRUD OKAY JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" He snaps as he cut the rope.

"Good boy!" Mysti said putting him on the head.

"Back off Feline before I slice your tongue out."

"Only if you want to hunted down again. So be a good doggy" Mysti

"I rather died then to be you dog."

"Yukina!" Mysti yells running for Yukina.

"Witch!" Hiei yells chasing after Mysti.

* * *

**_Me_**: That all for today!

**_Hiei_**: I hate you…

**_Me_**: I know you do… the next chapter will be 17 through 23…


End file.
